<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New necklace? by TedraKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819191">New necklace?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty'>TedraKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SFW Art [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A surpirse from a secret admirer... Marinette wondered who it was from....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SFW Art [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New necklace?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicJustice/gifts">DraconicJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
 </p><p>When she opened the envelope, she didn't expect to see the delicate necklace. She, of course, absolutely loved the little filigree ladybug. Now to see who it was from...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who was her secret admirer?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Catch us on Discord in the <a href="https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n">Stuckony</a> , and <a href="https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y">WriterBuddies</a> servers...</p>
<p>and I'll also be hanging around in the <a href="https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA">BuckysBarn</a> server</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>